


Not Really by Chance

by wolfdogmcu



Series: ScarletVision [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, References to The King and I, Title is a reference to the song Hello Young Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfdogmcu/pseuds/wolfdogmcu
Summary: Wanda’s powers came from the stone in his head. In this way, they were connected.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: ScarletVision [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700377
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Not Really by Chance

She was the first thing he saw.

Wanda, with her wide eyes struck by awe and terror, was where the Vision’s gaze was drawn as soon as he emerged from his chrysalis. It was quite possible she left a residual mark on his mind when she took a peek into the creation; she seemed almost familiar to him. He couldn’t focus for long, frightened himself by the abruptness of being ‘born’. 

In a way, he became the first thing  _ she  _ saw - when her life felt as though it hit a reset. He took her into his arms when she was wrought by grief, defeated by the loss of her brother. With no obligations, he rescued her from certain death.

Naturally, neither had anywhere else to go in the wake of Ultron, and so they were to live in the Avengers Complex. Vision supposed at first that he was - in a sense - property of Tony Stark, and therefore it was not his choice what he did. This was soon corrected, and it was pressed to him that since he was an autonomous synthezoid, he could do as he wished, as long as he remained respectful. 

Wanda, on the other hand, felt as though she owed the Avengers a debt. That, and she had very little choice outside of the room they offered her, and the role in the team she ended up taking. She was reminded that she was in no way under duress or obligation, and should she wish to leave, she could.

But Sokovia was little more than a hole in the ground, and her brother had joined her parents in death. There was nothing left for her. So, she took the good faith offered her way, and agreed to allow Steve and Natasha to train her, because what else was there? If anything, this was a fresh start. She had a chance to take her powers and do something good with them. 

That didn’t change the fact that she was lonely. For the most part, Wanda felt detached from the others. It took time for her to feel comfortable even showing her face among them, and longer still for the grief to subside enough to let her mingle. 

Vision, too, was lonely. He killed what could be considered a father to him, as well as the closest thing to what he  _ is _ . Or so he thought. As he sailed deeper into his life as an Avenger, something occurred to him. Perhaps this was knowledge he should have been privy to already, but it came in a sudden spark as he paced the grey void of his room.

Wanda’s powers came from the stone in his head. In this way, they were connected.

Despite this realisation, Vision elected to dwell on this concept while in the pose of The Thinker on his bed. He recalled how he saw her, how he felt as though he knew her, and how it must have been from the connection they shared. The strength he brought to bear was the same that flowed through her. Did she know this? Would she  _ want _ to know? 

When he thought further, he considered that perhaps it would be hurtful to make a point of it. Would he be trying to emulate some kind of deeper connection? She had only just lost her brother, who she shared a similar link with - one that came from irreplaceable blood ties. Bringing up the stone may appear as little more than a farcical imitation of family. Vision did not wish to hurt her. 

As he took himself to the kitchen to do little more than organise the cupboards and read the coffee tins, he thought about it more. And he realised, after questioning the purpose of so many different blends, that he was only trying to come up with a reason to talk to her. Vision worried. Vision worried himself so much that Tony almost found it funny. Since the dust had settled, Vision had his thoughts almost entirely set on Wanda.

At first, he tried to talk to Tony about it, as the man had quite haughtily announced that he would now be his ‘new dad’. It only took a few moments for helpful listening to become teasing, and soon he was being prodded with the concept of a crush. Frustrated with the lack of help, Vision left. Now, he didn’t completely grasp the concept of a human ‘crush’, but he wasn’t getting the assistance he required. 

Maybe it would help to talk about it with her. They shared the same potential. Neither of them understood it. Neither of them could be classed as having true control over their powers. It could be a bonding point. It could even give her some security. She was not the only one; he too understood the weight of their magics. A few days had passed since he last saw her around the complex, and a new worry set in. Was she fed? Had she stayed hydrated? 

Now he  _ had  _ to go and check on her. Vision was a logical man (he was coded to be, after all), but he sometimes missed the obvious things. For example, he didn’t think to ask any of his teammates if  _ they  _ had seen her. He also didn’t think to use the door; what was the point in those, anyway? He didn't care for them.

Of course, when a huge red man came phasing through her door, it gave Wanda the fright of her life. She blasted energy towards him, and he just stood there still until she calmed down.   
“Vision!”    
He tilted his head, not sure what to think about the rage in her tone.    
“You can’t just phase through the wall like that! What if I was changing?”

Looking at her, she didn’t much look like she’d changed lately, or like she had the intention to do so. Vision figured that was  _ not  _ the right thing to point out. Instead, he managed a delayed reply.   
“I apologize, Miss Maximoff. I was merely concerned for your wellbeing as I had not seen you in days.”    
“Next time, knock.” 

Despite the annoyance in her voice, Wanda didn’t kick him out. She paced back to her desk, turning the video off on her laptop and glancing over to him. Vision stayed in his place, and only moved to mirror her own head tilt. The barest of smirks caught her lips; there was something very endearing about his imitation. 

“You don’t have to just stand there, Vizh. You can sit down.”   
“...You want me to sit on the floor?” He knew that wasn’t what she meant; the grin sparking on his face gave that away.   
She bit her tongue, though amusement was bright across her face, and she shook her head. 

He took himself to her bedside, perching on the edge. Vision was quick to notice her mannerisms when it came to him. In comparison to her brusque and nervous demeanor around the other Avengers, she tended towards a friendliness with him. That brought him back to the thought of their connection, of the stone that glowed in his artificial skull to the psionics she’d warned the ‘intruder’ off with. 

Despite her instructions to him to take a seat, she seemed to be trying to decide if she should as well. Her gaze flitted between the laptop and the synthezoid, and eventually she brought it over. She put the laptop tray down on her bed (terrified of potentially starting a fire with it on the blanket alone), and set the device down where they could both see. It was an invitation.

Vision appreciated this. This little moment where she was clearly encouraging his company with a small gesture made him feel more welcome than anything else in his short time here.    
“Do you want to watch something?”    
“Yes. I would like that.”    
She had to admit a lack of ideas on what he might enjoy.    
“I will watch whatever you wish to watch,” he elaborated, “You do not need to worry about my amusement. I am sure I will enjoy whatever it is, Miss Ma-”   
“You can call me Wanda,” She chuckled, “And we could watch  _ The King and I _ ? It’s a musical.”   
“That would be nice.” 

As the film started up, Vision realised that her behaviour would seem rather abnormal for a woman who had been essentially hiding away in her room. She had been grieving, and yet here she was, welcoming him and allowing him close. As  _ I Whistle A Happy Tune  _ played, he realised that perhaps Wanda hadn’t isolated herself for want of solitude, but instead out of anxiety. Perhaps him coming to her made her feel wanted. Maybe she just needed someone to offer their hand. 

He was happy about this. She looked at ease. He still had his ponderings, and clearly a look of distraction had caught his features while they were watching the screen. Wanda gave him a light nudge.   
“What’s on your mind?”    
“I was merely considering the stone in my head, that’s all.”    
“What about it?” 

She shuffled onto her knees, turning to him with a curious expression.   
“Am I correct in believing it provided you with your powers?”   
Wanda nodded.   
“I won’t speak on it for long, as I fear the context will only serve to cause pain. In Sokovia, when I came and took you to safety, I felt I was drawn to you. I felt that I could sense that you were in danger.”

Pensively, Wanda contemplated his point. He had sensed her danger, maybe, but that did not obligate him to rescue her.    
“It would make sense,” She mused, before following, “But  _ why _ did you come to get me? I was nothing more than a stranger.”   
“It didn’t feel that way to me.” 

Something about his tone caught her off guard. It was… sincere. A false platitude had been expected in response, and so the conviction in his tone had her pausing sheepishly.   
“Thank you,” she smiled a little.   
There was a quiet for a while, but that seemed to be extended by the song that played. It was Wanda’s favourite. 

She tapped the tune on her thigh, and glanced to the android’s face as he listened along. For a moment, he almost looked starstruck - this was one of the few times he had really heard music. Of course tracks caught his ears in passing, and he knew some from the skeleton of JARVIS, but he pushed them out of focus as just background noise. There was more to his captivation than just liking the song, Wanda’s enjoyment drew him in. 

The stone provided an extra connection. He seemed to be able to pick up on her feelings, and currently he seemed to find a sense of bittersweetness.    
_ “There are new lovers now, on the same silent hill. Looking on the same blue sea.”  _ _   
_ She smiled a little as she sang along to that bit, and he smiled too.    
In his mind, he scoured his expanse of knowledge in the hopes that the AI he was made with knew the lyrics to  _ Hello, Young Lovers _ .

He did. That was a question to ask Tony later, but for now he just encouraged Wanda to sing along. A spark caught in her eyes when she saw this, like she was ecstatic that he found amusement in this.   
_ “You fly down a street, on the chance that you’ll meet--”  _   
_ “And you meet, not really by chance.”  _

Wanda had a double take when he joined in. Her head tilted from side to side like a puzzled puppy, and she grinned. Pure joy was flooding through her, and Vision felt an overwhelming sensation of… something. He couldn’t quite place it, but it felt good.    
“That’s my favourite,” She stated as it came to a close.   
“I thought so. Why is it your favourite?” At some point, he suddenly noticed, he had turned to face her almost completely. 

“She is singing to the people who are in love like she was with Tom - he’s her dead husband. With the song, she is telling them that they should follow the feeling: to pursue love because it is a wonderful thing. And as she sings about it, she’s reminiscing about Tom, and how much she loved him, but she isn’t sad. She remembers him fondly, and she will always have those happy memories to keep. It’s the idea of cherishing who you love, and how you will have that love of theirs even when they are gone.” 

Vision nodded along to her explanation, quite taken with the concept himself. Love was a fickle thing from his original understanding, but it also deeply enticed him. Ultron did not know love. Vision did.    
_ “All of my memories are happy tonight. I’ve had a love of my own.” _ He recited.   
“Yes,” Wanda nodded, “She has lost him, but she is happy to have had him when she did.”

His gaze dropped to the hand she’d placed on his knee at some point in the explanation, and she bashfully took it back, as though she hadn’t realised having laid it there.    
“I hope to have a love like that one day.”    
Vision nodded.

-

With the encouragement Vision gave her, it wasn’t long until Wanda was in amongst all of the other Avengers, as if she had always been a part of the team. She regularly attended training, stayed afterwards to chat, and tolerated the ‘newbie’ teasing she got. However, she had also taken up a habit.

She went practically everywhere with Vision. 

It wasn’t weird to him; it wasn’t weird to her. Wanda was used to having constant company, and Vision had to admit greatly enjoying her presence. He felt a bond with her far tighter than any other that he knew. To an extent, it was almost a dependency. In those rare moments the pair were apart, he felt like something was missing. When she returned, he would practically be glued to her side.

It hadn’t gone without notice by the others. Sam had taken to wolf whistling if they seemed particularly close, and Natasha would spend sparring trying to bleed information from Wanda about what was going on. Wanda, of course, shrugged it off with a bright blush, and fought much harder.

When it came out that red was her favourite colour, in a non-Vision related context, she was absolutely mortified by the things they said in jest. Hell, if Vision could have blushed, he would have. He didn’t get off scot-free either, with Tony badgering him about his affinity for the ‘little witch’. There was an excess of comments about him being ‘spellbound’, ‘bewitched’, and any other slight magic based pun that came to mind. 

As Wanda made herself some tea, she could hear Vision humming something as he chopped up some vegetables for dinner. She chuckled.  
“We watch too many musicals… How _do_ _you_ even get songs stuck in your head?”  
 _“Is a puzzlement!”_ He returned, and the pair of them were giggling like children.   
“Be quiet, stupid toaster,” She gave him a playful shove, though she bumped her head on his shoulder after, “What are you making anyway?”   
“I thought I would try to make some soup.” 

When Vision ate for the first time, she was forced to ask questions she had never expected to ask anyone. Does he need to eat? Does he taste? What happens to the food? Does he have to go to the bathroom? And he tolerantly answered all of those, summing it down to being a synthetic imitation of a human - he _ could _ do all the human things, it seemed. He just didn’t  _ need  _ to. Wanda asked how, and he shrugged, making the same joke from  _ ‘A Puzzlement’ _ . 

These days, she was less baffled by the robot eating food, but more endeared that he  _ chose  _ to do things to be more human. He was fairly selective about what he liked admittedly, but the little things like eating food and sleeping were ones he had taken to. Wanda found it incredibly sweet. As she stayed by his side, she caught a scent of something, and kept sniffing to try and find out what. 

Vision bristled with fluster, and that was enough to explain it.   
“You’re… wearing cologne?”    
“Yes. I thought I would try it.”    
She was grinning like she was holding back a laugh, but there was a rising red to her cheeks, “It’s nice. You smell cosy.”    
“Thank you.” 

He didn’t want to admit that he had done this partially for her benefit. They had been out shopping a few days before, and strayed into a cosmetics store. She eagerly led him about the perfume counters, letting him sniff the sample sprays. Eventually, he caught sight of the colognes, and strayed off to investigate what made them all that different. When she caught up - a touch grouchy that she’d lost track of him - he asked what kind of ones she liked. For some reason, the connection hadn’t yet clicked in Wanda’s mind. 

With a playful shoo-ing motion, he chased the witch off as he started cooking. She just slumped down at the counter, watching as he prodded the ingredients around the pot. There was a contented look on his face, a smile tugging at his lips as he added stock and water, stirring it carefully. 

“Wanda?”    
She snapped out of her daze, “Hm?”   
“Do I put the salt in now, or later?”    
“Later. When it reduces down, the flavour gets stronger, and the stock pot adds salt anyway. Taste it towards the end and then add salt if it needs it.”    
“Thank you, darling.” 

The poor woman was completely flushed by the pet name, having not expected Vision to even  _ use  _ them. He didn’t notice until he stepped away from the soup that she was in any way embarrassed, and it only served to confuse him.   
“Shall I not say that?”    
“No, no, say it. I like it. I just… Didn’t expect it.”    
“I thought I would try it out. I had heard other people use it towards people that they care greatly about.”    
“Then thank you, darling.” 

-

Their shared company was a constant now. They often showed up in the other’s training sessions, and soon enough Steve thought it would be smart to team them up. He insisted that their bond would work well on the field. Natasha pointed out that they would be likelier to distract each other, but he didn’t quite get her point.

It was a pleasant surprise when they worked together. They didn’t get distracted. They didn’t fuss and fawn over each other. They did what they were assigned to.    
“I told you,” Steve lofted, “I told you there was nothing to worry about.”    
“I guess the lovers can put feelings aside to train,” She shrugged.   
“We are professionals,” Vision stated plainly, “What benefit would come from distracting each other?” 

He seemed to shrug this off quite reasonably, but Wanda was dwelling on their words. She and Vision had become incredibly close. They even shared a bed now. He had taken to wearing clothes (instead of just phasing them on) with the purpose of allowing her to wear his shirts and jumpers. They had kissed on more than one instance. But neither of them had outright put a name on things. 

She supposed it was unnecessary, in a way.  _ They  _ knew what they were. The feelings were clear - Wanda thought so, anyway. Plus, she trusted Vision. She knew he wouldn’t string her along, as he would have nothing to gain. It was the others. It was the teasing, and the pressure, and the questioning. The treatment was good natured, playful in spirit, but she was beginning to grow concerned that the others would find a way to interfere. She was beginning to worry that they would inevitably upset Vision. 

He was still learning his place in this world. Vision was still trying to work out what was and wasn’t acceptable among humans. He was learning who  _ he _ was, and what he felt comfortable with. If their teammates kept hounding him, Wanda worried he would make choices he wasn’t comfortable with in order to placate them, subsequently hindering his happiness. 

Irony came when she and Vision were sitting on the windowsill, watching the rain pummel against the concrete. She looked distant, her jaw clenched in concern, with her hands cloaked by the sleeves of a borrowed shirt. Vision watched her for a moment, before gently patting her knee.    
“Are you alright?” 

She met his gaze, and saw her own strain mirrored in him. Forcing a smile, she kicked her feet off the edge of the sill, heels thumping against the radiator. She shuffled to sit closer to him, relieved when he echoed her movements. Her head rested on his shoulder, and she sighed as his palm splayed over her thigh, giving a reassuring squeeze.    
“Does it bother you? The way they talk about us, I mean.” 

After a moment’s silent contemplation, Vision shook his head.   
“I am not bothered by it. Occasionally, it gets a tad embarrassing, particularly when they highlight certain… appendages?”   
Wanda giggled a bit, “Yes, I’m not a fan of that talk from them.”    
“But I am not upset by their musings. I know how I feel.”   
“What do you feel?” 

It was a touch surprising when he chuckled in response, and she watched as he moved off of the sill. She took his hand as he helped her down, smiling up at him as he locked their fingers.    
“Like I am in love.”    
“...With me?”    
“No, Wanda, with the laptop. Yes, with you.”    
“Good. You should be.” 

If Vision was going to be sarcastic, she was going to be snide and paw her way over to sit on the bed without him. Her feigned brattiness didn’t work when he could feel the smugness radiating from her, and he could  _ see  _ the grin on her face.    
“I love you too, you silly toaster. Come to bed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I last posted! With all the chaos going on and my own unrelated health issues, its been a little hard to get around to completing works!   
> Hopefully this is enjoyable, I very much love Wanda/Vision and had a good time with this.


End file.
